List of Ecumenical Patriarchs of Auronopolis
The List of Ecumenical Patriarchate of Auronopolis is long and diverse, was founded by Saint Stephanos himself and and is responsible for life, is responsible for safeguarding the Orthodox religion in the territories and outside them. Since its existence, there have been various patriarchs, assuming different names just to take office, the first was St. Demetrios, who became Demetrios the first. The ecclesiastical history of orthodoxy is separated into 4 eras of Rumenian history: early (coinciding with the Kormenian Age), intermediate (with consolidation), Late (time of Parsian enslavement) and finally the modern era Early Era (1000-1500) * St. Demetrios (1000-1019) * St. Giorgios (1019–1025) * St. Michael (1025–1043) * Leontios I (1043–1058) * Anastasios I (1058–1063) * St. Camnius (1063–1075) * Kosmas I (1075–1081) * Romulos I (1081–1084) * Nicholas I (1084–1111) * Ioannes I (1111–1134) * Leontios II (1134–1143) * Leontios III (1143–1146) * Kamilos I(1146–1147) * Theodoros I(1147–1151) * St. Nikephoros (1151–1153) * Michael II 1153-1154) * Demetrios II(1154–1156) * Ioannes II(1156–1169) * Theodoros II(1169–1177) * Isaias I(1177–1178) * Basilios I (1178–1183) * Manuel I (1183–1186) * Dionysios I (1186–1189) * Leontios IV (1189–1190) * Dositheus I (1190–1191) * Georgios II (1191–1198) * Ioannes III(1198–1206) * Simonides (1206–1213) * Damianos (1213–1215) * Maximos (1215-1216) * Manuel II (1216–1222) * Germanos I (1223–1240) * Methodios I (1240) * vacant (1240–1244) * Manuel III (1244–1255) * Arsenios I (1255–1259) * Nikephoros II (1259–1261) * Arsenius I(1261–1267), restored * Germanos II (1267) * Ioannes IV (1267–1275) * Ioannes V (1275–1282) * Gregorios I(1282–1289) * Athanasios I (1289–1293) * Bartholomaios I(1293–1303) * Athanasios I (1303–1310), restored * Nephon I (1310–1314) * Ioannes VI (1314–1320) * Gerasimos I (1320–1321) * Isaias II (1321–1334) * Ioannes VII (1334–1347) * Isidoros I (1347–1350) * Callistus I (1350–1354) * Philotheos I (1354–1355) * Callistus I (1355–1363), restored * Philotheos I(1363–1376), restored * Mauritios I (1376–1379) * Mauritios II (1379–1388) * Antonios I (1388–1390) * Macarios II (1390–1391), restored * Antonios I(1391–1397), restored * Callistos II (1397) * Matthaios I (1397–1410) * Euthymius II (1410–1416) * Ioannes VIII (1416–1439) * Metrophanes II (1439–1443) * Gerasimos II(1443–1450) * Athanasios II (1450–1453) * Isidoros II (1454–1456) * Gennadios I (1456–1462) * Dionysius I (end 1466–1471) * Simon I (1471–1475), restored 1st time * Raphael I (1475–1476) * Leontios V (1476–1482) * Simon I(1482–1486), restored 2nd time * Nephon II (1486–1488) * Dionysios II (1488–1490), restored * Kamilos II (1491–1497) * Nephon II (1497–1498), restored 1st time * Stephanos I (1498–1502) Consolidation Era (1500-2588) In this time the orthodox church has flourished in all Kormenian-Maurian territories, Thanks to the cultural expansion of Kormenia and the elevation to a empire, the religion was established not only in the creed of the faithful, but became an important part of the identity of the Kormenian people. the list ranges from the golden age of Orthodox Beretea until the fall of that a before and after in the religious history of patriarchy * Stephanos I (1498–1502) * Nephon II (1502), restored 2nd time * Pachomios I (1503–1504) * Stephanos I (1504), restored * Pachomios I (1504–1513), restored * Theoleptos I (1513–1522) * Simon II (1522–1524) * Ioannes IX (1524–1525) * Simon II(1525–1546), restored * Dionysios III (1546–1556) * Petros I (1556–1565) * Gerasimos II (1565–1572) * Methodios I (1572–1579) * Gerasimos II (1579–1580), restored * Methodios I (1580–1584), restored 1st time * Pachomios II (1584–1585) * Bartholomaios II (1585–1586) * Methodios I (1587–1595), restored 2nd time * Matthaios II (1596) * Gabriel I (1596) * Matthaios III (locum tenens, 1596) * Meletios I(locum tenens, 1597) * Theophanes I (1597) * Meletios I(locum tenens, 1597–1598) * Matthaios IV (1598–1602), restored 1st time * Neophytos II (1602–1603) * Matthaios IV(1603), restored 2nd time * Raphael II (1603–1607) * Neophytus II (1607–1612), restored * Basilios II (locum tenens, 1612) * Antonios II (1612–1620) * Cirilos I(1620–1623), restored 1st time * Gregorios II (1623) * Anthimos II (1623) * Cirilos(1623–1633), restored 2nd time * Cirilos II (1633) * Cirilos I (1633–1634), restored 3rd time * Athanasios III Patelaros (1634) * Cirilos (1634–1635), restored 4th time * Cirilos II (1635–1636), restored 1st time * Neophytos III (1636–1637) * Cirilos I (1637–1638) restored 5th time * Cirilos II (1638–1639), restored 2nd time * Parthenios I (1639–1644) * Parthenios II (1644–1646) * Antonios III (1646–1648) * Parthenios II (1648–1651), restored * Antonios II (1651–1652), restored 1st time * Cirilos III (1652–1652) * Athanasius III (1652), restored * Paisius I (1652–1653） * Antonios II(1653–1654), restored 2nd time * Cirilos III (1654), restored * Antonios II (1655–1656), restored 3rd time * Parthenius III (1656–1657) * Gabriel II (1657) * Parthenius IV (1657–1659) * Theophanes II (1659) vacant (1659–1662) * Dionysius III (1662–1665) * Parthenius IV (1665–1667), restored 1st time * Procopios (1667) * Gennadios II (1668–1671) * Parthenius IV (1671), restored 2nd time * Dionysius IV Muselimes (the Muslim) (1671–1673) * Gerasimus II (1673–1674) * Parthenius IV (1675–1676) restored 3rd time * Dionysius IV (1676–1679), restored 1st time * Athanasius IV (1679) * Ioannes X (1679–1682) * Dionysius IV) (1682–1684), restored 2nd time * Parthenius IV (1684–1685) restored 4th time * Ioannes X (1685–1686), restored 1st time * Dionysius IV (1686–1687), restored 3rd time * Ioannes X (1687–1688), restored 2nd time * Callinicus II (1688) * Neophytus IV (1688) * Callinicus II (1689–1693), restored 1st time * Dionysius IV (1693–1694), restored 4th time * Callinicus II (1694–1702), restored 2nd time * Gabriel III (1702–1707) * Neophytus V (1707) * Sakellarios I (1707–1709) * Athanasius V (1709–1711) * Cirilos IV (1711–1713) * Sakellarios I (1713–1714), restored * Isaias III (1714–1716) * Gerasimos II (1716–1726) * Callinicus III (1726) * Paisius II (1726–1732) * Gerasimos II(1732–1733), restored * Stephanos II (1733–1734) * Neophytus VI (1734–1740) * Paisius II (1740–1743), restored 1st time * Neophytus VI (1743–1744), restored * Paisius II (1744–1748), restored 2nd time * Cirilos V (1748–1751) * Paisius II (1751–1752), restored 2nd time * Cirilos V (1752–1757), restored 1st time * Callinicus IV (1757) * Sakellarios II (1757–1761) * Gerasimos III (1761–1763) * Samuel I (1763–1768) * Meletius II (1769–1769) * Theodoros II (1769–1773) * Samuel I (1773–1774), restored * Arsenios II (1774–1780) * Gabriel IV (1780–1785) * Procopius I (1785–1789) * Neophytus VII (1789–1794) * Gerasimus III (1794–1797) * Gregorios V (1797–1798) * Neophytus VII (1798–1801), restored * Callinicus V (1801–1806) * Gregorios V (1806–1808), restored 1st time * Callinicus V (1808–1809), restored * Gerasimos IV (1809–1813) * Cirilos VI (1813–1818) * Gregorios V (1818–1821), restored 2nd time * Eugenius II (1821–1822) * Anthimus III (1822–1824) * Chrysanthus I (1824–1826) * Agathangelus I (1826–1830) * Constantios I (1830–1834) * Constantius II (1834–1835) * Gregorios VI (1835–1840) * Anthimus IV (1840–1841) * Anthimus V (1841–1842) * Germanus IV (1842–1845) * Meletius III (1845) * Anthimus VI (1845–1848) * Anthimus IV (1848–1852), restored * Germanus IV (1852–1853), restored * Anthimus VI (1853–1855), restored 1st time * Cirilos VII (1855–1860) * Samuel II (1860–1863) * Sophronius III (1863–1866) * Gregorios VI (1867–1871), restored * Anthimus VI (1871–1873), restored 2nd time * Philotheos II (1873–1878), restored * Philotheos III (1878–1884, 1901–1912) * Philotheos IV (1884–1887) * Dionysius V (1887–1891) * Neophytus VIII (1891–1894) * Anthimus VII (1895–1896) * Konstantinos I (1897–1901) * Philotheos IV (1901–1912), restored * Germanus V (1913–1918) vacant (1918–1921) * Meletius IV (1921–1923) * Gregorios VII (1923–1924) * Konstantinos II (1924–1925) * Basilios IV (1925–1929) * Photius II (1929–1935) * Charambalos I (1936–1946) * Maximus V (1946–1948) * Athenagoras I (1948–1972) * Daniel I (1972–1991) * Bartholomew I (1991–2025) * Gregoras I (2025-2039) * Gregoras II (2039-2047) * Sakellarios III (2047-2061) * Petros II (2061-2080) * Ioannes XI (2080-2102) * Gregorias III (2102-2120) * Methodios II (2120-2134) * Methodios III (2134-2155) * Isaias IV (2155-2170) * Konstantinos IV (2170-2199) * Konstantinos V (2199-2230) * Konstantinos VI (2230-2241) * Charambalos II(2241-2261) * Daniel II (2261-2280) vacant (2280-2320) * Methodios III (2320-2348) * Petros III (2348-2370) * Pantelis I (2370-2391) * Stephanos IV (2391-2412) * Pantelis II (2412-2433) * Ioannes XII (2433-2450) * Gregoras III (2450-2473) * Kamilos III (2473-2500) * Timotheos I (2500-2533) * Andreas I (2533-2561) * Leontios VI (2561-2588) Late Era (2588-3171) After the fall of Beretea, the Patriarchate was dissolved and the conquerors established a Caliphate as the spiritual succesor of the Patriarchate, the surviving faithful orthodoxs became slaves and the title becomes only nominal between the bishorip of the patriarchate, the title was transferred to the Protos of Mount Agios who becomes only a titular title and never used in official issues. The Sacred Mountain becomes the only place who the faithful orthodox can be free in the whole peninsula after a agreement between St. Athanasios and the Sultan. After the Parsian interregnum, the sultan Mesud III allowed the orthodox workship in the peninsula and later the Patriarchate was allowed again with the supervision of the Caliphate, in 3170 the Patriarchate becomes independient and was installed in Tortossa, the enclave of most Selloi in the peninsula at that time, St. Kallistos granted the consagration in Agia Lavrea. such arrangements were known in orthodox history as the "age of enlightenment" and were now called by the holy St. Kallistos, the Patriarchate was installed in Tortossa, the new place the new Suel place where believers met together against the new and free patriarchy Modern Era (3171-Present) The modern era is known for the establishment of patriarchy in Tortossa and after enosis in Auronopolis refounded, where the church was instrumental in thought insertion freedom and reconstruction of an independent empire and Ruthene spirit, that thought was installed with Kallistos and ended with the Enosis caused by Gennadios III in Agia Lavrea * Kallistos I (3172 - 3190) * Andreas II (3190 - 3206) * Gennadios III (3206 - 3247) * Konstantinos VII (3247-present) Category:Ruthenia Category:Orthodox Religion